Feeling Good
by fembuck
Summary: Serena knows that it's wrong, she just can't stop. SerenaGerogina, van der Sparks, femslash


Title: Feeling Good

_**Fic: Feeling Good (Gossip Girl, Serena/Georgina)**_  
**Title:** Feeling Good  
**Author:** Janine**  
Fandom:** Gossip Girl**  
Pairing:** Serena/Georgina**  
Rating:** NC-17, pwp**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own them.**  
Summary:** Some things are so wrong, we can almost fool ourselves into thinking they're right.

--

Serena gasped, a shiver of shame and excitement running through her.

Blair lips parted and then curled in disgust. A quiver ran through her body, and she felt her stomach clench. A moment later she felt bile rising in her throat and only just managed to stop it from reaching a critical level.

Serena's eyes widened and her lips parted. She tried to speak, but her words left her as she met Blair's eyes.

Desperately, Serena's hand lifted from her side and she extended it in front of her, towards Blair.

"Ugh," Blair managed choke out, the sound accompanied by a full body shudder.

The verbalization stirred her into motion, and with one last revolted look at Serena she turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom.

Serena's eyes lowered in shame.

Her arm flopped back to her side, useless.

"She could have joined in," Georgina murmured against Serena's neck, her hand between Serena's legs, her thumb circling her clit, making Serena twitch, before she dipped her fingers inside of the blonde once more.

Involuntarily, Serena shuddered and bucked.

Georgina smiled against her neck.

Serena lifted her hands to Georgina's shoulders, and pushed; the motion hard enough to break the contact between Georgina's lips and her neck.

All she could see in her mind's eyes was Blair's appalled expression, and she was appalled herself.

Georgina was a stain. She was one of the most vile human-beings Serena that had ever encountered. Serena was pretty sure that she was soulless. Georgina was everything that she had ever hated in anyone, ever, all compacted into one impeccably dressed, 5 foot 7 inch package of privileged malevolence.

And she was pressed up against the side of a washroom stall, with her panties around her ankles and Georgina's fingers inside of her, wet enough that she could hear Georgina fucking her.

Serena's eyes fluttered. The thought of what she was doing, the realization, only making her wetter.

Georgina trained her hawk-like gaze on Serena and curled her fingers inside of the blonde, loving the way the blonde's hips rolled into her. Georgina hadn't thought it possible, but Serena was even hornier than before Blair had walked in, and the knowledge made her moan.

Serena was a dirty bitch, and Georgina loved every filthy inch of her.

"I could stop," Georgina said softly, her fingers stilling as she stared at Serena unblinkingly as the blonde's hands remained on her shoulders.

Serena's breathing was shallow and rapid and she had to fight to keep her hips from bucking.

It was wrong.

It was more than wrong.

It was sick.

She didn't just dislike Georgina, she _loathed_ her.

Georgina was fucking evil. She was a goddamn sociopath. She was blackmailing her and trying to destroy her life.

Georgina wiggled her fingers and Serena whimpered.

She should never have let Georgina touch like this in the first place. And she certainly shouldn't have allowed it to happen again, now, after all that had happened between them.

She should stop it. She _could_ stop it. Georgina was presenting her with an opportunity to end it.

But she hesitated.

She wanted Georgina to continue.

No!

Yes!

Fuck!

Serena's body rebelled. Her hips twitched into Georgina's hand, driving the brunette's fingers deeper inside of her and she moaned. The sound was long and luxurious, a wanton vocalization that would have made a whore blush.

Serena dropped her hands from Georgina's shoulders, submitting to the pleasure she knew the brunette's fingers would bring her.

Georgina smiled victoriously, reveling in her conquest. Fucking Serena had always been a practically religious experience, but it was even more satisfying this time.

Serena had fought her so hard, had been so mean, so smug and superior. She'd had to work so much harder than before to make the blonde see, to make her understand that they were alike the two of them.

But, Serena knew now. She had forced the blonde to admit it to herself. Serena was every bit as dirty, perverted and fucked up as she was, and no number of sanctimonious boyfriends or hours spent studying for the SATs would change that.

Serena didn't want her to stop, and knowledge almost made Georgina come.

Georgina leaned forward and Serena opened her mouth to her, moaning into their kiss as Georgina's fingers began to move inside of her once more.

Shame and desire washed through Serena in a heady mixture that made her heart pound and she flicked her tongue against Georgina's lip, and then bit down on the flesh hotly. Georgina moaned, and Serena lifted her leg, wrapping it around Georgina's waist giving the brunette better access to her as she sucked Georgina's lip into her mouth.

"That's my girl," Georgina cooed against Serena's mouth, pressing the ball of her against the blonde's clit roughly; her lips curling predatorily as Serena hissed and arched up into her hand.

She increased the speed of her thrusts needing to see Serena come more than she needed to come herself.

Serena sighed and pushed her hips forward, her eyes rolling back deliriously as she moved in time with Georgina's fingers.

It was sick and wrong.

Serena clawed at Georgina's back and mewled, knowing that she was going to come.

They were sick and wrong.

Serena's head slammed against the wall of the stall and her hips canted forward, jerking uncontrollably as spasms rocked her body.

It was so fucked up.

Serena slumped against the wall, her leg uncurling from around Georgina and falling to the floor.

The problem was it just felt so fucking good.

The End


End file.
